


Mrs. Responsible

by Felinephoenix



Series: Parker Family Series [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Harm to Children, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ knew she'd have to let May go someday, and she trusts her sister, but she's never been good at waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Haunted challenge at Marvel Drabbles. Also wound up being the first of the MJ and May stories in the series (and the first of the Parents and Kids stories).

As Mary Jane held her daughter close, her face flooded with relief. This had been the first time, since Kaine brought her baby back to her, that MJ had let May out of her sight. Into someone else's arms. She'd been so scared.

Scared that as Gayle pulled up, some maniac would come flying by and carpet-bomb her sister's car. Scared that there'd be a wreck. Scared that Gayle would notice something she, in her desperation to believe, something she didn't. Some flaw. Some feature. Some _thing_ that would prove that none of this was real. That this wasn't her daughter. Or even worse, that May had stolen someone else's heart. That Gayle, just like that Mongrain witch, had fallen so hard for her little girl that she wouldn't give her back.

"Hey." Gayle put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but I only had her for a day."  
"I know. I just got so.... scared."  
"You do scared now, Mrs. Carefree?" Gayle raised an eyebrow. "I thought you avoided that kind of 'heavy scene', hep cat. Preferred to stay in Chilltown, near Groovesville."

MJ gasped, put a hand to her chest, and turned to face her sister. "How dare you make such slanderous statements against my character, sister!" Thinking about just how true it had been, painful slang aside, was enough to help MJ turn on the tears. "In front of my daughter, no less! Have you no shame? Think of the damage you're doing to our tender, fragile mother-daughter relationship. Why? How could you?"

Gayle was unimpressed. "So how much money did you blow learning how to ham it up, again?"

"Shut up! I had some very prestigious parts... as an extra... back in the day."  
"Hmph. Let's just hope she doesn't inherit your flair for drama."  
"Are you kidding? Look at that face. She's going to be breaking so many hearts she'll be deep in drama whether she wants it or not."  
"True." Both women smiled at the sleeping baby.

But, eventually, Gayle was able to pull herself away. "Sorry, MJ. I'd love to stay and coo at the baby with you, but I've got to pick up my boys from soccer practice."  
"I understand," MJ said, eyes glued to her girl.

It wasn't hard for Gayle to walk away, at first. As much as she loved her sister - and, oh, who didn't love that little girl - things were still uncomfortable. There were resentments. Things left unsaid. But turning back to look at her sister, Gayle knew she had to say it. "Mary Jane?"

"Yeah?"  
"I know... things haven't been easy between us. But I want you to know, that's in the past. I'll do whatever I can to help out you and Peter, because I know... well, I don't know what it's like to lose your baby, and I hope the bastard who took her paid... but I know what it's like to be afraid. To be haunted by the mistakes you've made. Every time the boys ask me about their father - wait, sorry, this is coming out wrong. I just mean, I'm here for you. I'll help you. 'Cause I know the fear doesn't get any easier to deal with."  
"Thanks, Gayle."  
"Anytime. Really, who would've thought you'd end up a Mom? Married to Mr. Responsible himself. I thought you were all about avoiding that responsibility scene, daddy-o."  
"You know, Gayle, I love you but if you break out the slang one more time..."  
"Sorry, but I'm never letting you live that down. Or the go-go boots."  
"Pfft," MJ rolled her eyes. "I was modelling. That's my excuse. But..." MJ kissed May's forehead. "You're right. I guess we've all to grow up sometime."  
"Yeah. Look, I really have to run, but - call me sometime?"  
"Sure. And hey, if you ever need someone to look after the boys?"  
"Oh, you don't want to give me an excuse to abuse free babysitting. But sure thing, the boys have been dying to meet Mayday."

As her sister drove away, MJ looked relieved. Maybe she was still haunted by her fear of losing May, but at least she'd lost one other ghost of the past.

"Come on, Mayday, let's go inside. My diaper-sense are tingling. What did she _feed_ you?"


End file.
